The Last
by star3catcher
Summary: A former scientist has returned. Why? To reclaim what is rightfully his, of course. Invader Zim, X-files-concept crossover.
1. Triple X

**This is based on the concept for an episode of "The X-files." Possible Invader Zim, X-files x-over.**

**I do not own Invader Zim, or Adams and Eves.**

**IZ (c) Jhonen Vasquez**

**Adams and Eves (c) The X-files**

**--**

At the MASSIZE, several scientists were doing their work. Suddenly, the sliding doors opened... a beat up and badly injured scientist fell in. He had bruises and cuts all over him. The others rushed over to help him.

"What happened?!" one asked. The beaten up scientist didn't speak, he just put a crumpled note in the other scientist's hand, and passed out.

_**Dear Traitors,**_

_**Did you think you could get rid of me? Just erase my existence and all that I worked for? Well I'm still around, and I know that you didn't get rid of all my experiments!  
That's right, I know they're still alive. And I won't rest until I claim what's rightfully mine again.**_

_**- XXX**_

The scientist stared at the note... he knew who it was. This was bad news... very bad.

LATER-

The same scientist approached his Tallest.

"My Tallest, we have a problem." he said, "Hang just a sec'!" said Red. He and Purple were both tugging on a bag of potato chips.

"LET GO!" he screamed. "NO FAIR!" Purple yelled back, "You always have the chips! I have needs too you know!"

"MY TALLEST! TRIPLE X IS BACK!" yelled the scientist. The bag of chips burst, and scattered everywhere. "Aw man! Now look what you did!" yelled Red at the scientist. "Who the heck is Triple X?" asked Purple.

Later, the scientist lead the two Tallest through a hall.

"A couple years back, we had a scientist who was working on an experiment which he was trying to create certain clones." explained the scientist.

"So what?" asked Red, "We're all clones, aren't we? What makes this experiment so strange?" The scientist went on.

"You see, at the time, our military had been making connections with the government of another planet called Earth..." "WHAT?!" exclaimed Purple, "And you didn't try to take it over?!" The scientist rolled his eyes, "If you please listen, then all of your questions would be answered." After that, the Tallest piped down.

"sigh... You see, Earth's government had been trying their own experiment with the same cloning process. Trying to make beings better than the already were, stronger, smarter, more agile, ect. They started off small, in case something went wrong you know. Anyways, they made eight identical males, and eight identical females. They called the males, "Adams" and the females, "Eves" after the names first of their people according to their legend. At first, things went well." The scientist stopped.

"Well... go on!" commanded Red impatiently.

"Okay," the scientist continued, "At first everything went well, so we decided to try the experiment for ourselves. True, we are a great kind, but several of our invaders have been caught before, and we can do better than that. So yes, we tried ourselves. Unfortunately, after a few years of the experiment, the Earth government contacted us. Something wit the Adams and Eves had gone terribly wrong. They reached psychotic behavior around age 16, homicidal behavior at age 20."

"Did you say homicidal behavior at age 20?" asked Purple. Hmmm... this sounds very familiar... ((I didn't make that rule, that really is how the Adams and Eves worked in "The X-files. And is sounds familiar, because of JTHM, and how Nny is around 20.)).

"Yes." answered the scientist. "Most of their clones had committed suicide, no Adams were left, and only 2 Eves were alive. After hearing this, we were worried that perhaps our Adams and Eves would react the same way... they did. The poor little smeets... They would scream in the middle of night, some would act violently toward the guards, threatening to kill them. Others would simply sit there in the corner and do nothing, but would scream, and scream if we turned on the lights in their cells. All of them had a destructive side, enough to tear nearly all of Irk apart."

The scientist and Tallest entered a dark room with a file cabinet. The scientist started to look through it.

"Like Earth's clones, most of them died, but 2 survived. One Adam, and one Eve. That's it. And their creator, Triple X, wanted it to stay that way. But most of the crew didn't think so..."

_Flashback-_

_A male Irken stepped up to a scientist, "Move out of my way!"_

_"NO!" yelled Triple X, "These are the last! I can't lose them!"_

_Another Irken also stepped up, "Oh, yes you can! You saw how the others were! Those two are probably no different! They got to go!" "YEAH!" shouted some other crew members. The poor, alone Triple X backed up defensively. But the other crew members all grabbed him, and dragged him away kicking and screaming._

_"NOOOO!" he screamed, "ALL MY WORK! YOU CAN'T KILL THEM! YOU CAN'T! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I'LL BE BACK! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL BE BACK!"_

_Flashback Ends-_

The scientist pulled out a file of the cabinet. He pulled out a picture of an Irken scientist, which he explained to be Triple X, and continued his story. "After that, Triple X was marked "defective," and "just as bad as his creations". The control brains banished him to the far reaches of the universe. I was put in charge of exterminating the Adam and Eve smeets."

The Tallest looked confused. "Wait," said Red, "Then what are you so worried about? So this guy is back, but so what? I mean, if you got rid of the smeets, then he has no reason to do anything."

The scientist looked down and twiddled his thumbs. The Tallest looked at him suspiciously. "You... DID get rid of them, didn't you?"

"Um... well... no." he answered. "WHAT?!" screamed both Tallest. The scientist looked ashamed, "I-I just couldn't! They were created prematurely unlike the others! They were so young, and-and I just didn't have the heart!"

"So now we have two psychotic, destructive, totally rogue smeets running around the emipre, prepared to do God knows what to us all?!" yelled Red.

"Well," explained the scientist, "It's been years, so they're probably not smeets anymore."

"So... can try and find them before this Triple X guy does?" asked Purple.

"Unlikely," continued the scientist, "After they thought the last of the Adams and Eves were finished off, the entire crew deleted all evidence of the experiment to prevent this from ever happening again. To try and find them, we'd need to do a major scan of every single Irken's DNA, and that will take a while."

"Do it anyway!" said Red, "We need to find those two before this guy does! Who knows what he'll do if he finds them first!" Purple nodded his head, "It could be the end of us all!" he added.

"sigh... As you wish my Tallest." said the scientist bowing low, the ran off to do so.

MEANWHILE, IS A SMALL VOOT-

A dark figure tampered with the controls of his ship. The screen focused in on a small blue and green planet, the figure smiled.

"Ah, yes... soon my children. Soon... I'm coming. I'll make sure you don't end up like the others..."

The ship zoomed foward, and into the planet's atmosphere.

**--**

**Okay, that's chapter one. Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Zim VS Tak, Tak's winning

**ALRIGHT! WOO! I, star3catcher, am finally back! And upon my GLORIOUS return, I have decided to update my least-updated story, "The Last".**

**Enjoy my friends!^^**

* * *

**DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING.**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GREEN WORM!!!!!!" a rather shrill voice rang from the "skool" playground.

Zim was running as fast as he good, lungs ready to burst, away from the certain death that trailed behind him. He could already hear the sound of large, metal lined, combat boots stomping after his sorry butt.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! NO! ZIM LIKES HIS LIMBS WHERE THEY ARE!!" our poor, doomed, little green hero screamed.

But it was too late. His pursuer tackled him and they both started rolling as a green and purple blur, before Tak pinned against a tree.

"HA HA! I finally have you," they fake weeny-dog heiress said in triumph, "And now that I do, I will finally make you PAY for your past doings, you horrible life-killer!"

It was bad enough that Tak had returned to Earth, covered up her disappearance as a mere "vacation", and won the popularity of her fellow students (making Zim even lower on the food chain), but now, OH NOW, here she was up-showing the almighty ZIM!!! Zim was silently growling to himself, but then suddenly brightened up with a "realization".

"Oh, I finally get it!" he said.

"Get WHAT you little midget?!" asked Tak bitterly.

"Why you hate me so much!" answered Zim proudly as if he had just discovered the meaning of life, all while not really realizing how completely dim he was in reality. I mean, seriously, he still doesn't get it?

"You're _jealous_! You're jealous of how completely brilliant, smart, wonderful, and handsome the almighty ZIM is, so now you want to kill to have all the glory for yourself and-"

Tak burst out laughing. She let go of Zim, and collapsed onto the ground into a laughing fit, holding her side due to the extreme FUNNY-NESS!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Y-You seriously- AHA HAHA! That I'm- AHAHAHAHA-" Tak was cut off by Zim pouncing, and pinning her to the ground.

"HA! Who's laughing now?" asked Zim in Tak's face.

"GET OFF YOU RETARD!"

"No! Zim has once again triumphed over the jealous revenge goddess, Tak! AHAHA- oof!"

Tak kicked Zim in the stomach which sent him flying off.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT ABOUT REVENGE!" (yeah, just keep telling yourself that Tak-y...) screamed Tak.

Just as she was about to charge and end Zim, the bell to go back inside for recess rang.

"... Drat!" said Tak snapping her fingers, "Until we meet again, Zim. And believe me, it will be the last time you meet anyone."

Upon saying this, Tak jumped into the air and disappeared in that cool way she does, while everyone else merely walked not seeming to notice. Zim got up and brushed himself off.

"... witch..." he muttered before following everyone else.

As he was going, a dark figure watched him from the bushes. A figure who had apparently seen everything he needed too....

SOMEWHERE ELSE AT THE MOMENT-

On Irk, the search droned on. DNA, after DNA. Wrong match, after wrong match.

"Ugh... how long will this take?!" asked Tallest Red.

"Yeah!" agreed Purple.

A scientist checked some sheets on his board.

"We only have about... 300,890,670,000,000,000 more Irkens to check." the scientist said.

"..." the Tallest stared at him.

The scientist went flying through the doors colliding with the wall.

"YOU!!!!" Red screamed at the original scientist from chapter one, "This is RIDICULOUS! We'll never find the Adam and Eve this way!"

"I-I'm sorry my Tallest! I'm d-doing the best I can!" stuttered the scientist.

"Well work faster!" yelled Purple, "We can't take much more of this!"

"Y-Yes my tallest..." the scientist saluted, then dismissed himself.

* * *

**Not much, I know. But the next chapter is coming up soon and will be way more exciting.**


	3. Chances: Killed, and soon to be restored

**Yep. An actual update.**

**Now I KNOW what you're going to say:** _Serina, why the h--- do you keep disappearing off of the face of fanfiction?! GOD! I am just about ready to get that freakn' sledgehammer, hunt you down, and bash in your skull! FOR REAL THIS TIME!_

**Well whoop-dee-doo for you, you get to plan my violent death. I've had some major writer's block, and haven't really been in the writing mood of sorts. At least I'm back, and I'm in 7th grade now. Insert a sarcastic, "Yaaay!" here.**

**But lucky, lucky you. You get Chapter 3 of "The Last". I think this fic has been the most neglected....**

**I do not claim ownership of Invader Zim or the concept of Adams and Eves. If I did, would be on FANFICTION? As in FICTION written by FANS? Get it? Ya jerk...**

**----------------------------------------**

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock..._

"Doom, doom. Doom, doom. Doom, doom..." ranted Ms. Bitters in sync with the clock's tick-tocking.

Zim, obviously bored out of his mind sat at his desk, rolling his pencil in front of face much like the manner of "Parent Teacher Night." He randomly scanned the classroom, and found that Tak was staring at him.

_What do you want?_Zim mouthed at her, annoyed.

Tak held up a drawing of Zim.

'Hey, that looks just like Zim!' Zim thought happily, his ego forcing him to be pleased at the sight of himself, even if it had been drawn by an arch-enemy.

Then Tak started to flip the pages in her notebook. Other drawings in the book, combined with the pages being flipped created a small cartoon of Zim standing around, being all happy, then a Tak-cartoon coming over and blasting the Zim-cartoon to ashes with a laser-gun. The cartoon then turned to the Tak-cartoon dancing on a grave with a tombstone that read, 'Here lies Zim', and finally ended with an Irken-Tak-cartoon standing on top of a burning Earth while holding the Irken military flag in triumph.

"gulp..." Zim quickly darted his gaze to the front of the classroom, trying to hide the fact that he was sweating terribly from witnessing the sinister, and slightly disturbing cartoon.

After about another half-hour of doomy lecture, the bell rang and all students were free to go. Tak got out before Zim, and was sitting perched on the school-steps railing when he came through the doors.

"So, Zim. What do you think of my sudden new interest in art and animation?" Tak said with a smirk. She could strike fear into him if she played it right, and she knew it.

Zim tried to play cool. "Actually, I don't think you could draw a straight line to save your life."

"Oh, wow. Like no one's heard that one before." said Tak, rolling her eyes. She jumped up from her seated position, and slid down the wide railing on her boots, and landed in front of Zim. Zim jumped back a bit.

"Step aside, Tak! The almighty ZIM has no time for your silly games!" Zim tried to side-step Tak, but just ended up getting grabbed by the collar and thrust into a near-by tree.

"I'm not playing games with you, Zim!" yelled Tak, getting in his face.

"Uh..." fumbled Zim, "OH NO! TAK! LOOK OUT! IT'S A DEADLY KILLER FLAMINGO!" he shouted pointing at nothing.

"Please. How stupid do you think I am?" groaned Tak.

"You're right. It's just Gir." said Zim matter-o-factly.

"Say wha-?" Tak barely finished her sentence before Gir came flying out of nowhere in scooter-mode, knocking her down.

"Imma birdy in da sky!" screeched Gir, as Zim hopped on his back, and they flew away while Zim screamed, "I AM ZIIIIIIIM!"

"Grrrrrrr!" growled Tak. She spoke into a communicator watch, "MIMI! Come and get me! We've got some idiots to put out of misery...."

Meanwhile, Zim and Gir were zipping around downtown at top speed. Zim was feeling quite successful with him having made Tak look foolish.

"Ahhh... yes. See why it is ZIMwho is your master, Gir, and not some feeble wanna-be-invader?" Zim said to Gir, with somewhat tranquility in his voice.

"TACOS!!!" responded Gir.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY, YOU RETARD!" shouted a shrill voice.

Zim and Gir looked behind them to see Tak coming at them on Mimi (who apparently can also turn into a fly-scooter) fast.

"AAHHHH!" they both screamed. "FASTER, GIR! FASTER!" Zim yelled. He twisted Gir's doggy ears, and they made a _vroom vroom_ sound like revving up an engine on a motorcycle. With that, they put on a burst of speed.

"Oh no you don't..." growled Tak silently, and she revved up Mimi as well.

A huge chase began, both so consumed by their rivalry that they didn't even bother to notice the multiple humans staring at them. They zipped through markets, parks, and even flew up alongside skyscrapers. As they were doing so with one of the latter, Zim turned his head and yelled back at Tak.

"Why don't you just give up and leave me alone?!" Zim jerked Gir's doggy ears, and made a sharp turn to another side of the skyscraper, which Tak only mimiced on Mimi.

"Because I worked hard to be an invader!" Tak yelled back at him, "And you ruined the only chance I got to be one!"

They both put on more speed, but continued to yell at each other.

"And you think I didn't work just as hard as you for this job?!" Zim screamed.

"You got chance, after chance, after chance!" screamed Tak back.

Suddenly, they reached the top of the skyscraper and stopped racing. Zim and Tak just both floated there on their SIR units, facing each other.

Tak continued, "You've been screwing things up in the empire for years! Yet you always got a fresh new start afterward, no matter how much people were disgusted by your acts! And me...?" Tak started to choke up. "I only got one chance... one chance to prove how useful I could be to the Irken Elite... one chance to see if my years of hard work would pay off... one chance... ONE CHANCE THAT YOU KILLED!"

Tak screamed the last part so loud, that Zim's antenna lowered in sensitivity. Tak brushed her arm across her eyes. Was she crying? Zim didn't move or speak. He was trying to take in everything Tak had said....

Suddenly, Tak hopped off Mimi and onto the the building top. Zim did the same. To get more of a true silent contact, they removed their disguises, and just stared at each other. Tak with a sort of glare, Zim with a hard thinking look. His thinking look quickly softened into a kind of look that parents usually made when they were trying to comfort their children.

But meanwhile, down below on the city floor, a dark figure stood among the crowd looking up at the two aliens on the building. He seemed to be the only to notice them, and soon whistled a two-note melody. The figure lifted out his arm, and hawk flew by, and perched on it. He stroked the hawks feathers.

"Hmmm... it seems my children aren't getting along too well, Allura," the figure murmured to the hawk. The hawk just jerked it's head the way hawks do in response. "How about we show them just how much they really need each other after all, hmm?" the figure continued. The hawk produced a high-pitched caw.

The figure smiled, and pointed at the female, purple alien on the skyscraper roof, and let the hawk fly off.

On the skyscraper, Zim still had his soft look at Tak. He took a step towards her. "Tak, I-" he began. He was cut off by a loud, screech from a hawk as it shot up right above them, and dove back directly at Tak.

"Whoa-!" cried Tak, as she instinctively scurried backward away from the hawk attack, not knowing how close she was to the edge.

"TAK! LOOK OUT!" cried Zim. But it was too late, Tak was already teetering on the edge of the colossal building. She was shreiking, and trying to regain her balance before she finally started to fall.

"HELP!" screamed Tak.

"I'M COMING, TAK!" before Zim could stop himself, he ran over a grabbed Tak, and soon they were both falling from the skyscraper in an embrace.

Both of their screams signaled their SIR units. "MASTER/MISTRESS!" Gir and Mimi cried at the same time. They flew down to go save their masters.

Luckily, they got to them just in time, and gently transported Zim and Tak, still hugging quite tight, safely to the ground... rightt in front of the figure.

"Very good, young Adam!" the figure exclaimed looking at Zim.

Zim, Tak, Mimi, and Gir all looked at the figure in confusion. "Eh?" said Zim.

"Risking your own life to save Eve, couldn't have pictured it better myself! I knew you'd two be better than the others! I just knew it! Lancer must've known too, because he didn't kill you! Man, I owe that guy one...." the figure kept rambling.

"Wait, wait, wait!" interrupted Tak.

"It's rude to interrupt people, young Eve." the figure scolded.

"My name's not Eve, it's Tak. And-"

"Tak? Is that the name Lance gave you? Oh, how lovely! It means "goddess" in old Irken-Latin, you know."

"PLEASE!" yelled Tak frustrated at the person. "Who ARE you?!"

"Why, Tak dearest. My name is Triple X. I've come to bring you, and the young Adam, home."

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I personally liked this chapter a lot....**

**See ya.**


End file.
